kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded/Darkheart3/Traverse Town
Traverse Town After arriving in Traverse Town you will be immediatly be thrown into a conversation with Cid, who will ask you to find the three triplets:Huey, Duey, and Louie. Follow the stairs up to the big brown door. Go through that to the Second District. Jump down onto the ground, then go to the big white building. Turn right, where you'll gain first sight of Huey - the first twin. Fight off the heartless that appear, then go through the small door by the water fountain. Once you get there, there'll be 3 bug Blox in front of you. Jump onto the top one, then use it to jump on the balcony to your right. Then jump onto the balcony in front of that to find Duey. Speak ot him, then follow him back to the Second Disrict. Fight off the heartless (again!), then you'll have to look for another backdoor. It's located where you saw the Bug Blox disappearing. A Somewhat Boss:Core Blox Returning to the Data World Now that you've cleared that sector, you'll have to take that untrustworthy duck back to Cid's shop, where you'll receive a new finish chip. Make your way back up to the Second Disrtict door wall?! Yes, it's another one of those damn glitches! The backdoor is on the door directly behind you. In this sector, you'll be introduced to some new kind of Bug Blox. After clearing the sector, go through the newfound door to the Second District. Jump down to the ground, and walk until you get to an alleyway, not the one where you found Huey, but the one before that. Follow it to another door. That's the door to the Third District. Go the middle of the District and fight off the swarms (and when i say swarms I mean swarms) of Heartless. There is swarms of them so be ready. Afterwards, follow the shifty guy through the door to the Second District and find yet another backdoor. Of course, it's where that guy disappeared. You may wanna grind for some SP in this one because if you get 300 or more you can buy a new Finish Chip. Go up to the newly reappeared Cid after, and go back to the Second District to look for Louie. Go to the big white building and search for the latest backdoor. You can find on the Hotel Door to your right. In the sector you'll be introduced to another two types of Bug Blox- Slider Blox and Pair Blox. After completing the Sector, use the Metal Blox to get to the top of the building where you'll find Louie, the last triplet. Finally! You'll then have to escort him back to Cid like you did with Duey. But the evil Black Coat dude is waiting in the wings. But it seems he is being nice. He reveals the Keyhole to you which means your time at Traverse Town is nearly at an end. The Keyhole The Traverse Town Keyhole has a similar layout to those old Mario and Sonic games. Yes, it's a sidescroller. Don't fall into the pits or you'll take damage. The first stage is pretty easy but the second stage is a bit harder. There are lots of pits, and you'll need to use the moving Metal Blox to avoid them. When you get to the third stage, you'll fall down a giant hole and meet your next boss. Boss:Guard Armor After beating Guard Armor, you will be taken to Wonderland. Home Page|<-Previous Page|Next Page-> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded walkthroughs